


Giveaway Prizes Summer 2014

by alchemist17



Series: Giveaway Prizes [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Fíli, First Time, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, M/M, Omega Kíli, Tattoos, Top Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prizes for the winner of my summer 2014 giveaway<br/>First: hiko73 (Tumblr/AO3)<br/>Second: itsmusomuse (Tumblr)<br/>Third: thegreensorceress (Tumblr) GreenSorceress (AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like moths to the flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/gifts), [hiko73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiko73/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for thegreensorceress ‘How about omega Kili going into heat for the first time and alpha Fili’s reaction to it?’

Fili breathed in the sweet scent of omega, sliding a hand beneath the sheets to stroke his hardening cock. It was so lovely, like cinnamon and it made his mouth water.

Then Fili dropped his cock. It must be Kili. Rolling out of bed, Fili fought his way into a pair of pants and ran down the hall.

He dithered nervously outside his brother's door.

"Kili? Are you in there?"

"Fili? I'm going into heat." Came the muffled voice.

"I know. I can smell you." Fili rested his forehead against the door, hips jumping forward at the scent.

"You-you can smell me? You could help me?" Kili's voice was louder, closer.

The door started to open and Fili grabbed the handle, holding it closed.

"Fee, don't do that." He whined, still a little muffled. “We’re too far apart, need to be near you.”

"You don't want me, Kili. It's just the heat talking."

"Shut up! It's not the heat."

"We can't. We're brothers." Fili sighed.

"No. Right now we're alpha and omega and I want you."

Fili said nothing.

"I've seen you looking, Fili. I've heard you, heard you moan my name when you finish. We can even do it in your bed." Kili said breathily.

The blond swallowed. "Kili, don't say those things."

Kili kicked the door angrily.

"Hey! Let me finish, brat." Fili snapped. "I don't want you because you're gorgeous and it's kinky." He took a deep breath. He never said this out loud, always denying it as if it would go away. "I love you, Kili. That's why I want to mate with you."

"Open the damned door and I'll let you."

Grinning, Fili opened the door. Kili grabbed him, hands painful in his hair but kissing him sweetly. Fili felt his mind started to cloud with the rut, reacting to the omega pressed against him and preparing to mate.

"Please, Fili, please. I want you to stretch me on your knot, want to feel your seed inside me." Kili mumbled, reaching a hand into his pants. He grinned crookedly when he found Fili's cock.

"Get naked and on the bed." The blond hissed as Kili squeezed him.

He pouted.

"The sooner you do that, the sooner I'll be inside you."

Kili's hips swayed forward automatically. He loathed to pull away but the promise of sex was too good. He pushed down his sleeping trousers, leaving them puddled on the floor as he sauntered to the bed.

"How do you want me?" Kili asked, wrapping a hand around his prick.

"How do you want it?"

Kili smirked. He laid face down, shoving a pillow under his hips. "Want to keep your seed in me." He explained, his other hand reaching round to play with his hole. Fresh slick shone on his thighs, a sickly sweet scent with a little spice.

Fili dropped his pants and hurried to the bed. He straddled Kili's thighs, murmuring praise when he arched his back eagerly.

"Are you going to be good for me, Kili? Are you going to take my knot like a good little omega?"

"Fee, hurry! Don't you want to make me feel better?"

"I'm here. I'm going to make it all go away." Fili turned his face to kiss him. He slid his fingers into Kili's hole, stroking the little nub inside as he coated his fingers with the juices. They flowed freely and Fili thought he grew even harder as he slicked himself.

"Are you ready for me?"

"I'm so ready, brother. Make me your omega." Kili said breathlessly.

Fili wasted no more time. He positioned himself and slid in in one motion. Draping himself along Kili's back, he started to thrust.

"Is that good? Do you like your alpha's cock inside you?" Fili said, growling in his ear.

"Yes, yes, I love it. So big and hot, can't wait for your seed." He could feel the heat subsiding, replaced by pleasure as Fili took him. It was so good; so good that Kili would have happily lain beneath his older brother for the rest of his life. Fili was hot and heavy over him. He almost felt stifled, but being controlled, even so slightly, turned him on impossibly.

“Soon. You can have it soon. Want to make you cum first.” The blond shifted to plant his knees on the mattress. He sat up, pulling Kili’s hips back with him to create an easier angle. “Is that good?”

“It’s good, Fili. So good, love your cock so much.” Kili turned as much as he could with his face pressed against the pillow. He pouted, looking disappointed for a second. “Is that really as hard as you can fuck me?”

Fili grinned, placing a hand between his omega’s shoulders to keep him still. “You want it harder, do you? Of course you do, of course.” He wiggled a hand beneath Kili’s hips and grabbed his leaking cock. Kili seemed to grow even wetter around him, making filthy squelching noises as Fili fucked him roughly. Beginning to shake, Kili gasped for air. He came over the bed, his moan loud and relieved.

“There you go, isn’t that better?” Fili praised him, stroking his back as he worked towards his own orgasm.

Eyes fluttering closed, Kili slumped onto the bed. His grin was lazy and satisfied. He could feel Fili’s knot swelling inside him, ready to keep his seed inside. He opened one eye, looking back at his brother. “Fee, I want you to cum inside me.”

The simple words did Fili in. He grunted as he buried himself once more, finally giving his brother what he’d asked for. Kili’s mouth opened, soundlessly forming words as he felt seed seeping into him for the first time. The stretch was nothing like he’d imagined. It was slow, steady, just enough to keep him taut around the flesh.

“How is it?” Fili asked gently, lowering himself onto Kili’s back to rest and wait out his knot.

“It’s wonderful.” Kili looked back at him, dazed and sleepy. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for itsmusomuse ‘Uptight goody-good Fili accidentally reveals an extensive tattoo to Punk Kili who is intrigued and turned on as hell. These two have been dancing around their more-than-brotherly chemistry for weeks and this is the tipping point for a long overdue release of tension and perhaps the start of something more’
> 
> I kinda dropped the ball on punk Kili and chemistry but have Fili being a dork

Fili was sure the apartment was empty. Was sure Kili was still working as a barista at the book shop. Was sure it was clear to walk back to his room naked. Evidently not.

“What the hell is that?” Kili gasped.

Somehow, Fili had found the time to get a massive tattoo on his back. An intricate one. All dragons and mountains and stuff like that.

Glancing over his shoulder,  Fili wrung the small towel he’d got to dry off. “Um. It’s a tattoo.”

“I didn’t know you were into things like that.” Kili said in awe. “How much is there?”

Fili gulped and wrapped his towel around his waist. He turned around. The tattoo evolved into songbirds and flowers, daisies and roses, heliotrope, lilac and yellow tulips.

“Fili?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you should have those tulips coloured red.”

Fili looked helplessly hopeful, his eyes wide. “Should I now?”

Nodding, Kili raised his hands a little. “Can I touch it?”

Fili’s eyes darted about, unsure of his brother’s motives. He’d had so many horrible dreams. So many where Kili called him sick and ran from him.

“What do you think I’m going to do, Fili?” He asked softly.

“I dunno, Kee. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to touch every single part of your body. Then I’m going to kiss you. And then I’ll go as far as you want me to go.”

Fili bit his lip. They shouldn’t do this, they really shouldn’t. But in this vacuum,  where there were only the two of them, it didn’t seem so bad. He nodded, and Kili stepped towards him.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Kili asked.

Nodding, Fili shuffled forward. Kili raised a hand, fingers landing light on his cheek. The blond leaned into his hand, letting his chin be lifted until he looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

“I love you.” Kili murmured, and kissed Fili.

To his credit, Fili reacted quickly. His hands grasped at his messy hair, lips opening when asked and tongue snaking out. He moaned when he felt Kili’s tongue piercing, his cock evident through the thin fabric of his skinnies.

“Bed.” He said into Kili’s mouth. One hand strayed lower, sliding down the back of Kili’s jeans.

Kili chuckled, warm and breathless and he gave Fili another firm kiss before obliging. He led Fili by the hand, looking back over his shoulder to reassure himself.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kili. Well, except from your bed.”  Fili said shyly. He let out a little squeak when Kili hauled their bodies together. He found himself kissed possessively and melted against his brother’s body.

“Don’t talk like that. We won’t make it to the bed.” The brunet said when they parted.

Fili grinned. Rolling his eyes, Kili tugged him down the hall.

 

Pushing him down on the bed, Kili sat between his knees. He didn’t pull away Fili’s towel, bypassing his hips and waist for his shoulders. They were beautiful flowers, some faded with age and others vibrant.

“All these flowers mean something, don’t they? I guess it’s lucky you’re a florist. Tell me about them.” Kili asked, kissing the daisies.

“Those stand for hope and innocence. The first ones I got. You were barely sixteen and you had no idea.” Fili brushed his brother’s hair back from his forehead.

“And this?”

“Surely you know what roses mean.”

Kili grinned up at him, propping his chin on his chest as he poked at the heliotrope and the lilac.

“Eternal love and first love.”

“No-one else?”

Fili shook his head.

“And these tulips? The colour means hopelessly in love, right? I’m sure I’ve read that somewhere.”

“Yep. Colouring them red means true love.”

“I’d call you a dork, but all this is actually very sweet.” Shuffling backwards a little, Kili started to pull of his towel. “I’d look at your back, but I am awfully keen to taste you. I’m sure I can look when I take you.” Kili winked up at him.

He let Fili tilt his chin up with his fingers, nipping teasingly at the digits. Pushing the towel off Fili’s hips, he buried his nose in the pale pubic hair.

“It’s so cute. All curly and soft and you smell so good.” Kili breathed deeply “And look at this.” He wrapped a hand around his cock, mouthing at the shaft. “It’s so pretty. Such lovely veins and the curve…gods Fee. I’d even let you put it in me, if you like.”

Fili shrugged as best he could. “I don’t mind whose cock goes where. I just…I tend to be a little bit, um, _quiet,_ in bed.”

“Quiet?”

“Submissive.”

Kili licked him long and firm. The warm metal of his piercing pressed into the delicate flesh. Arching up, Fili’s fingers slid into his hair. Kili was wicked, his thumbs massaging the underside as he sucked.

“Damn it, Kee. So good, so hot-ah!” His feet dug into the mattress, hips thrusting up to sheathe more of himself in Kili’s mouth.

Kili was faster; rising up to avoid being choked. He squeezed Fili’s cock in warning. Biting his lip, Fili tore at the sheets.

“Kee, I want you to fuck me.” Fili breathed. “Want you all over me.”

“Yes, Fili, yes.” He moaned, cheek pressing against his cock. “It’ll be so good, I’ll make you feel so good.”

Wiggling out from under his brother, Fili rolled onto his front. “I know you have lube in here somewhere.”

“Yeah, I got some in the drawer. Lemme just-“ Kili flopped over the blond’s back, kissing all the jagged outcrops of the mountain and tips of the dragon’s wings. “It’s so gorgeous. You look so good with this, I can’t wait to see you go under the needle again.”

Fili’s hips rose up against him. “Dammit, Kili. I’ve waited a decade for you to shove your dick up my arse.”

“Have some patience.” Kili grumbled but he reached for the lube anyway. He planted kisses down his back, down the spines along the dragon’s back. “How many fingers do you want?”

“Straight to two. The dildo I use is slim, I’ll need a little stretching.” He looked back over his shoulder, hair falling over his forehead.

“You have a dildo?” The brunet gasped. “I want to see you use it.” Slicking up his fingers, Kili pressed two inside him.

Fili’s moan was long and low, raw and needy. Kili cursed. He was still fully dressed, his cock hard in his jeans.

“Kili, wanna see your cock.” breathed Fili. “Wanna see it before you put it in me.”

“Damn it Fee, you’ll make me finish before we start.” He brushed the tip of a third finger against the rim. “Can I, Fili?”

Squeezing around his fingers, Fili pushed his hips up and sighed at the added stretch. He loved being penetrated, loved opening himself and surrendering his body. Fili reached back for his brother’s hand and pulled desperately.

“I’m ready, I need you now.” He whined.

“Don’t worry. I’m right here.” Kili kissed the nearest part of skin, his hip, and gently removed his fingers. Hopping off the bed, he grabbed a towel from the laundry to clean his fingers before stripping off.

Fili turned to watch. He propped his head up with his arm as he stroked himself lazily.

“You sexy piece of shit.” Kili grumbled as he hurried back to the bed.

 He pushed Fili onto his front, swinging his leg over his thighs. Squirting more lube onto his hand, Kili slicked himself up. He wiped his hand on the bedding, making a note to apologise later.

“You ready?” Kili nudged against his entrance.

“Yes, just do it already.”

Kili leaned down to kiss his neck. Then he pushed forward, sheathing himself slowly. The intrusion was glorious, their bodies finally joined the way they both desired. Kili sat up, resting back on his calves to admire the tattoo.

“I can’t believe you managed to keep this hidden for so long. You’re forbidden from wearing a shirt in the house ever again. I’m going to touch and kiss and lick every single inch of this.”  He dived forward, hips starting to pick up a rhythm as he kissed the ink.

Fili made the most delicious noses, pretty little moans and gasps. He pushed his hips higher, eagerly rolling back into the thrusts. Reaching back, Fili grabbed a hand.

“I love you, Fili. Love you so much. Can’t wait to take you out on dates.”  Kili murmured in his ear.

Chuckling, Fili squeezed his hand. “jeez, you’re such a dork. I love you too.”

Urging the blond up onto his knees, Kili wrapped a hand around his cock. “Sorry. Normally I’d last longer but I’m kinda overwhelmed here.”

“It’s alright, I’m not gonna last.” Fili grinned over his shoulder. “Not sure if it’s ‘cause you’re good or just I’ve haven’t gotten off in days.”

“Don’t be silly, Fee. It’s because I’m a terribly skilled lover.”

Fili started to laugh. His body clenched automatically, both of moaning at the added sensations. There was a muffled curse, and Kili buried his face in his hair.

“Shit, Fee. I’m sorry.”

“Did you cum?”

Kili nodded. Snorting, Fili slapped a hand over his mouth.

“It’s really not that funny.” Kili muttered as he pulled out, turning his brother onto his back. He grumbled as he moved down his body.

Fili was still giggling when his cock was engulfed. He broke off with a gasp as a finger slid inside him, using the semen to ease the way as it rubbed his prostate. The brunet looked amazing with his lips stretched around his cock. He pushed himself as far as he could, to the point where he began to gag and pulled back.

“Kili, I love you. You know that, right?”

Kili looked up. He nodded, eyes closing as he concentrated on his task. Unsure of what Fili would like, he listened closely to his reactions. Fili was gloriously responsive. Arching up, heels digging into the mattress as he writhed.

“I love you so much, I’ve always loved you.” Fili’s hand slid into his hair, the other fingers splaying over his cheek and under his jaw. “Yes, Kili, yes. I’m so close, keep going. Fuck…”

Fili’s head dropped back onto the pillow and his fingers clenched tight. After a few more seconds of combined stimulation, he came. His brother swallowed eagerly.

“That better, Fili?” He asked, crawling back up the bed to lie beside him.

Fili snuggled up to his brother’s chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him. “Much better.” They kissed, mouths opening easily. “Can we go for steak? To that new place in town?”

Rolling his eyes, Kili kissed his nose. “Whatever you want.”

 

A month later, Kili held his brother’s hand as he had his tulips inked in red.


	3. Hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For hiko73 (Tumblr) 'Fili/KIli, NC17 (or mature, plz), jealousy/angst, incest, modern AU, no facial piercings….nose is ok, hoodies…'

Kili was flirting with someone. Again. Fili rolled his eyes, and pretended to be browsing the rails.

“You’d look adorable with a nose piercing, you know?” The woman said to Kili, gesturing at his face.

“Well, I’ve thought about it, but…” He glanced over his shoulder. “My boyfriend isn’t keen.”

Fili moodily picked up a shoe from the display.

“Screw him. “ She chuckled when Kili smirked. “It’s your body. Do what you like with it.”

Sighing dramatically, Kili leaned against the wall. “You know what, I think I will.”

They grinned at each conspiratorially before sneaking into the piercing room.

 

“Kili? Kili, where are you?” Fili tiptoed to look over the rails. “I swear to god, if you have gotten lost in here…” Fili caught sight of his brother across the room, his eye drawn by a flash of light.

“I’m here.” He answered from the counter. Waving Fili over, he kept his face turned away as he paid.

“I thought we could try that new sandwich place for lunch.” Fili said, sliding a hand into his back pocket.

Kili leaned into him and turned automatically for a kiss.

“What is that?” The blond backed up for a better look.

“What’s what?” Kili said breathily, paying less attention to what he was saying and more to how he said it.

“You know what I mean. Out the shop, now.” Fili pushed his brother away as gently as he could manage, glaring at the cashier as they left.

 

Once outside, Fili rounded on him. “What the hell, Kili? Did you not even think to mention this to me?”

“Fee, it’s just a piercing. Calm down.” Kili tried to reach for him, but Fili shrugged him off.

“What will Mum say? Huh? And Thorin? And Frerin and Thrain – Thrain might actually have a heart attack.”

“Grandpa will not have a heart attack.” Kili scoffed.

“Do you know how much trouble I am going to get in? How am I supposed to face Mum when you have metal shoved though your nose?”

“I really don’t think she’ll be that upset.”

Fili rubbed his temples. “Can’t you ever think before you act? Have you no concept of responsibility? Or consequences?”

“Obviously not, considering I was stupid enough to kiss my own brother.” Kili snapped.

Fili froze. Kili shook his head and walked away.

 

Kili closed the door behind him. He slumped against the wall for support, drawing in a deep breath. He knew that Fili had trouble shaking of being an older brother but it stung all the same. He was an adult, he paid bills, he made appointments and phone calls. But he was still Fili’s little brother.

Shaking his head, he shuffled to his room. He picked up the hoodie he’d pinched from Fili earlier. It smelt like him, and Kili took a deep breath as he slumped onto the bed. Sometimes he wished their relationship could be simple.

If they weren’t together, perhaps. Then Fili wouldn’t feel so guilty when he thought he’d failed in his brotherly duty. Or if they weren’t brothers, he wouldn’t even think he needed to protect Kili.

He dejectedly poked at his nose, wincing at the pain. So maybe Kili should have thought a little more. So maybe Fili should stop worrying so much. And now he’d gone and screwed things up and Fili was off in a huff and he had no idea how to fix this.

What if Fili decided he’d had enough of him? What if Fili broke up with him? Pulling the hoodie over his face, Kili burrowed into his bed.

 

Fili stood where Kili left him. He stared after his brother, running his hands through his hair. He was stupid, so stupid. Should never have gotten mad, should never have yelled at Kili. Kili was so sensitive, always attuned to the people around him. He must be terribly upset. Maybe he was crying. It absolutely broke Fili’s hear when Kili cried. And what did it matter, a little piece of metal? He was an idiot. No two ways about it.

He needed to make it up to Kili. But how? How do you apologise to your brother/lover?

Chocolate?

Flowers?

Jewellery?

Fili turned around and went back into the store.

 

“Hey, didn’t you just start yelling at your boyfriend?” The woman asked, obviously winding up to start an argument.

“Yes I did. Show me all of your nose jewellery.”

She frowned at him, but pulled the tray out from beneath the counter. Fili stared at it.

“Okay, which ones did he like?”

“I dunno, he’s your boyfriend.”

Fili looked at her. “This one.”

“He hated it.”

“That one.”

“Hated it.”

Fili threw his hands up. “Funnily enough, he’s never even mentioned getting his nose pierced before. So I have no idea what he might want.”

She tutted at him. Then started picking out jewellery.

“This isn’t going to be cheap, is it?”

Shaking her head, she started to ring up the items.

 

Fili knocked lightly on his brother's bedroom door. "Kili, can I talk to you?"

"I guess." Came the sniffling reply.

Entering the room, Fili left the light off as Kili had. He sat on the edge of the bed. Kili peeked at him from around the edge of the hoodie.

"Kili, I want to apologise for earlier. I overreacted and I was way out of line. I don't regret you kissing me, or kissing you back." He placed a hand on Kili's thigh. "And you actually look really cute with that piercing."

“You think?”

“Yeah.”

Kili grinned, even though there were still tears in his eyes he rolled onto his back.

“You want me to prove it, don’t you?”

Kili’s grin turned lecherous. Sighing, Fili stood up and striped off. He pulled at his brother’s trousers until he could throw them aside. Kili pulled him onto the bed, wrapping him up in his arms and legs.

“Are you going to take my hoodie off?”

“Nope.” Kili reached a hand down between them.

“I don’t want to get it dirty.” complained Fili, even as he pushed forward into his hand.

“Don’t you think you owe me? How do you know I’m not still incredibly upset?”

“Because,” Fili started, grabbing the lube from their bedside table. “when you’re upset you refuse to have sex with me. Sometimes you let me blow you but normally you freeze me out. Except you don’t.” A hand trailed up Kili’s inner thigh, making him gasp as fingers pressed into him. “You tease me. You prance around in those tight jeans, the ones that ride low on your hips. And you’re hard all the time and it’s so obvious and I want to touch it so bad. But you won’t let me. Instead you hide in the bathroom and touch yourself right on the other side of the door.”

Kili’s heels nudged his thighs, desperate for more stimulation.

“And you make the most unholy noises. You know what it does to me. It should me be making you make those noises.” Fili’s voice was strained as he tried to hold himself back.

“Please, Fee. Just do it.” begged Kili.

Gently, he pressed kisses over Kili’s nose. Kili reached down, pulling at his brother until Fili obliged and sunk into him. As he did so Kili gasped. He would never get used to this, never take for granted the way their bodies joined together.

“You know,” Kili said, nails digging into his shoulders. “you really had me worried there.”

“Me too. I’m sorry, I never should have yelled at you.”

“I shouldn’t have said that about kissing you. It was the best thing I ever did.”

“Besides this, you mean?” Fili breathed over the side of his neck, nosing the collar of the hoodie aside to find skin. His fixed his lips to the pale skin and sucked, wanting to leave the delicate pink marks Kili liked so much.

“This is pretty good.” agreed Kili.

“Pretty good? I take offence at that.” Reaching for a pillow, Fili shoved it under the brunet’s hips. He knew that angle from experience and knew when he found it, even without Kili’s reaction.

He moaned; deep and low from the back of his throat, the prickly line of his neck exposed as he threw his head back.

“That’s better, want to hear you make all those lovely noises.”

And Kili was more than happy to play along. From breathy gasps when Fili was gentle to grunts when he wasn’t, Kili had no problem vocalising his pleasure. Fili watched him in awe. His brother loved him back, kissed him back, pushed back into his thrusts eagerly.

Pulling at his hair, Kili kissed him messily. He always did when he was close and desperate for contact. His eyes were screwed shut as he clung to Fili. Fili’s teeth found his earlobe, and Kili cried out as he climaxed. Burying his face in his neck, Fili groaned as he followed. He collapsed on top of Kili.

“Fee, you’re heavy.” He whined, pushing at him.

“Alright, alright, I’m moving.” Fili rolled off him and sprawled on the bed. “Oh, I got you some nose jewellery.”

“Aww, what a cutie.” The brunet plucked at his sticky t-shirt. “I gotta take this off.”

“She gave me such a hard time ‘cause I yelled at you.”

“Good. Saves me from having to do it now.” Throwing the clothes aside, Kili draped himself over his chest.

“She picked out all the ones you liked. I thought it would help, show you I do like your piercing. Now, if you let me up I’ll make sandwiches.”

“I wanna nap, next we’ll eat.” Kili dragged a blanket over them. “And then maybe fuck again.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said distractedly.

“You looking at my nose?”

“Uh-huh. Reminds me of when all those teenage girl were getting it doing a few years back.”

“Mmm.” Kili threw a leg over him. “Shut up now.”

Chuckling, Fili pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead. He brushed Kili’s hair back, fingers massaging the scalp. “I am sorry I shouted at you.”


End file.
